The Tiger in the Fire
The Tiger in the Fire is the second case in the city of Arlington Heights, created by DiebytheSword. As a result, it is also the second case in the first district, Poinsettia Point. Case Background As of the last case, the team found out that they had to go to the zoo. When they went to the zoo, they found the local tiger, Le Tigre, burning in his glass exhibition. After the firefighters came to the rescue, they unfortunately found the tiger dead. Soon, the murder weapon was revealed to be gasoline, and not too long after that, his killer was shockingly revealed to be the owner of the zoo, Travis Kramer. When Travis was confronted, he confessed immediately that he burnt down the tiger for the tiger's sake. He said that people would often smoke near the tiger and that the area near it was polluted. The tiger was to die soon. Travis had often tried to relocate the poor feline. However, no place would take it in. Travis tried once more, only to be threatened that he would be fired if he tried to relocate it. Sympathizing for the tiger, a person called "the Red Petal" emailed Travis, telling him that burning the tiger would be the best for it. Travis listened to this person. Darren, shocked sent the zoo owner to Judge Richter. The judge angry due to animal abuse, knew that Travis was somehow manipulated, sentencing him to 15 years of jail. After his arrest, not much had happened. The team talked to Holden Kavanaugh, botanist, again about the serial killer called "the Red Petal". Holden had told the two investigators that the serial killer would often slay people who were affiliated with plants and botany. Because of that, the team offered Holden protection. They also talked to baker Karen Dixon about graffiti from aforementioned the serial killer. Karen was happy to have received the team's help. The chief of the Arlington Heights Police Department, Shirley Hartnell, informed the player that there a robbery had taken place at the bank near te Poinsettia Plaza. Shirley told the player to drive to the bank, where they would meet Shannon Davenport, who would help the player place the thief behind bars. Victim *'Le Tigre' (Found burnt in the fire) Murder Weapon *'Gasoline' Killer *'Travis Kramer' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks coffee. *The suspect uses hand sanitizer. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair. *The suspect wears a gold chain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks coffee. *The suspect uses hand sanitizer. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold chain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks coffee. *The suspect uses hand sanitizer. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair. *The suspect wears a gold chain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks coffee. *The suspect uses hand sanitizer. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair. Killer's Profile *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer has black hair. *The killer uses hand sanitizer. *The suspect wears a gold chain. *The suspect is 45 years old. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Tiger's House. (Clues: Tiger's Corpse, Gasoline Container, Plant Bushes; New Suspect: Travis Kramer; Murder Weapon registered: Gasoline) *Autopsy Tiger's Corpse. (00:30:00; Attribute: The killer drinks coffee and has black hair) *Examine Gasoline Container. (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance. (00:15:00; Attribute: The killer uses hand sanitizer) *Examine Plant Bushes. (Result: Plant Sample) *Analyze Plant Sample. (00:10:00; New Suspect: Holden Kavanaugh) *Talk to Holden about the tiger's death. (Prerequisite: Plant Sample analyzed) *Inform Travis of the tiger's death (New Crime Scene: Travis's Office) *Investigate Travis' Office. (Clues: Ice Cream Cone, Torn Paper) *Examine Ice Cream Cone. (Result: Ice Cream Sample; New Suspect: Karen Dixon) *Talk to Karen Dixon about the ice cream. (Prerequisite: Ice Cream Sample collected) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Tourist Pass; New Suspect: Hannah Norris) *Talk to the tourist. (Prerequisite: Tourist Pass restored) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Burnt Grass. (Clues: Broken Glass, Cap; Available at start) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Molecules) *Examine Molecules. (Result: Nicotine Molecules) *Ask Travis why the tiger was subject to nicotine. (Prerequisite: Nicotine Molecules identified) *Examine Cap. (Result: Logo) *Ask Hannah what the insignia is. (Prerequisite: Logo revealed) *Ask Karen why she had an argument with Holden. (All tasks from first crime scene complete; New Lab Sample: Chew Toy) *Analyze Chew Toy. (00:45:00; Attribute: The killer is 45 years old) *Ask Holden why he had an argument with Karen. (All tasks from first crime scene complete; New Crime Scene: Surveillance Computer) *Investigate Surveillance Computer. (Result: Surveillance Computer) *Analyze Surveillance Computer. (01:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a gold chain) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Out of Lux: Part 2. (No stars) Out of Lux: Part 2 *Talk to Travis. (Reward: Burger; Available after unlocking The Flowers of Doom) *Investigate Travis' Office. (Clue: Glass Eye) *Analyze Glass Eye. (01:30:00) *See if Holden knows what the glass eye is about. (Reward: 50 XP) *Investigate Tiger's House. (Clue: Ice Cream Stand) *Examine Ice Cream Stand. (Result: Graffiti) *Analyze Graffiti. (01:00:00) *See if Karen knows who could have vandalized her stand. (Reward: Ice Cream Costume) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Arlington Heights Category:Poinsettia Point